Tsuyoshi Naoe
is one of the four male protagonists of the Nijiiro Days series. He is an otaku and quite an unpredictable guy. He is dating Yukiko Asai who has the same interests as him. He is nicknamed . Appearance Tsuyoshi is a young man of an average build and of a shorter height, who often wears a neutral face and earbuds. He has straight, short, dark blue hair which he wears in side bangs that cover his left eye. His eyes are a lighter blue in comparison to his hair. He is often depicted in his school uniform or casual clothing when outside of school. Personality Tsuyoshi is known to be very stoic. He is normally seen wearing a neutral expression, making it hard to read what he is thinking about. He is also quite an unpredictable guy and is not very good at reading the atmosphere. He says that he is quite antisocial and used to be a guy who didn't talk with people until they approached him. Prior to meeting Yukirin; his girlfriend, he didn't have any interest in love or dating, and only focused on studying, hanging out with friends and live in the 2D world. He seems to live in his own little bubble and sometimes doesn't take his surroundings into consideration, and before he didn't really socialize with people and nor was he good at dealing with them. Despite his quiet personality, he can become very talkative when talking about anime, manga, and games. However, he is a bit of embarrassed about this and doesn't tell people his hobbies and nor does he want people to find out. He is very smart and is the smartest one in the group, shown when he was the only one not to fail his tests and being one of the three (Anna and Yukirin) to tutor his best friends. He is said to be quite lazy and an indoor-person who seems to be quite uninterested in things, but he is genuinely very nice, polite and caring, especially towards his girlfriend and friends. He is not very good at showing his emotions which is why he can come off as stubborn and dishonest at times. He also doesn't prefer being affectionate with Yukirin in public, saving it for when they are alone, and although he doesn't show it, he is actually head-over-heels for her. Background Not much known about his background, but he is the only child and lives with his parents. One year before the start of the series, Tsuyoshi and Yukirin began dating. Relationships Yukiko Asai Yukirin and Tsuyoshi is the only couple in the series that was in a relationship before the start of the series. Tsuyoshi treasures and loves Yukirin dearly, and despite having almost opposite personalities, they have same interest and hobbies, allowing them to have a "best friend love relationship" and sympathize with each other. They are both otakus and into games, but Yukirin is more into cosplay. He does not show much affection to her when they are around other people, and expresses his love for her through body language (like holding her hand), but sometimes kisses her in public anyways. He cares for her deeply and he sometimes calls her a Goddess. Even though Yukirin is the most straight-forward in their relationship, Tsuyoshi sometimes take her out on dates and shows how much he appreciates and treasures her. Tsuyoshi has claimed that Yukirin's smile is the cutest thing in the world. It is also later revealed in the manga that Yukirin was the first girl Tsuyoshi hanged out with. When they first met they met in a manga store, which Yukirin described as "fate". After that they coincidentally met a second, and third time. After this they exchanged numbers and began to get closer to each other, but couldn't meet often due them going to different schools. Tsuyoshi also mentioned that he was very comfortable being with her, and that she was the first girl he called by first name. Because they were in the same age, had the same interest they became very good friends. However, Tsuyoshi noticed that he felt something special towards her, and that she was very special. One day, on Christmas, Tsuyoshi was sick, and Yukirin decided to visit him. And there, their relationship blossomed as they realized their romantic feelings were mutual. On that day, Yukirin took care of him with a nurse outfit, and he stated that it was the happiest Christmas he ever had. They still remember how they met very fondly. Yukirin stated that the moment she met Tsuyoshi, she already knew that he was going to be her soulmate, and Tsuyoshi has also said that he wants to be with her forever. They have been together for over a year and Tsuyoshi has also stated that ever since he met Yukirin, he has had a more fulfilling life. Natsuki, Keiichi and Tomoya Tsuyoshi is best friends with Natsuki, Keiichi and Mattsun. They have known each other for two years and are very close to each other. Though Tsuyoshi is quite lazy, he is shown to care deeply about his friends, and he also supports them. Tsuyoshi also lets them copy his homework from time to time. Gallery Anime = Tsuyoshi Anime.png Nijiiro Days Anime.jpg|Tsuyoshi, with Tomoya, Natsuki, and Keiichi. |-| Manga = Tumblr nsn5fl2TNl1rbog6mo1 400.png Tsuyo.jpg Tumblr o0vre68bhe1v4mzhwo1 500.jpg|Tsuyoshi and Yukirin Nijiiro Days Chapter 11 Cover.png Naoe Tsuyoshi Manga.png Tsuyoshi-icon.jpg Trivia * He once considered breaking up with Yukirin just because she dyed her hair from black to orange. However, it seems like he never intended doing it but didn't like her dyeing her hair either way. ** This is because he is a black hair moe. * He is bilingual. * He can make figurines out of chocolate. * He is the shortest of the male main characters. * He likes to create doujinshis. * Yukirin is the only one Tsuyoshi shows his left eye that is often covered. Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students